The Amazing Saiyaman
by Ginjaa Ninjaa
Summary: He had always had a creative mind. His troubled upbringing and his mother's demands kept him from truly embracing his passion. Now that he has completed University and grown in confidence, Gohan is ready to turn his dreams into reality.
1. Let's make this fleeting

**Author's Note:** This was an idea that I had that I was tempted to put in one my other story but I felt that it was simply too good of an Idea for it to be a subplot in a bigger story.

As per the characters mentioned, this will be a Gohan and Erasa story with explicit content from the get go.

"Hey Bulma, you know how much I love you and you love me right?" Gohan questioned to his godmother.

Bulma merely laughed when she heard this from her son from anther oven. "What is it that you want to do Gohan that you need my help? You know that you didn't have to say those things and I would be willing to help you." Bulma said with a smile on her face as she tried to figure out what it was that Gohan was interested in. "Is it some kind of new addition to your saiyaman watch because I thought I did fairly well on that in such short notice."

"No! I thought you did great on the watch! I love it Bulma and I wanted to say those things before because I meant them, not because I want something from you. What I do want talk to you about though does involve saiyaman." Gohan admitted.

"So what is it that you want Gohan?" Bulma questioned having decided that she wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Well you know how I just completed my master's in business management and also my arts degree right?" Gohan asked Bulma who nodded with a deadpan look on her face.

Of course she knew this. She was the one who sponsored Gohan to go to West City University to get those degrees. Admittedly, she only intended for Gohan to go and do the business degree but when he said that he wanted to do an arts degree on top of the business degree, she didn't say no. After all that Gohan had been through, Bulma had decided that Gohan deserved it.

The plan was for him to take a position in her company. It had been a week since he had graduated with honours and she was going to ask Gohan soon what he wanted to do.

"Bulma, is it possible for me to borrow some money from you?" During his time in West City, Gohan had gotten over his social anxiety. To see him so awkward and nervous right now meant that this was something big.

"How much are we talking about Gohan?"

There was a pause and Gohan didn't answer for a while. Bulma was half tempted to ask again but this time with more emphasis in her words. Bulma decided to let Gohan spit the words out.

"250 million dollars." Gohan almost flinched when he said this. He knew it was a heck of a lot of money. The only thing that he had going for him was the fact that it might not have been a heck of a lot of money for Bulma considering she had a net worth of 100 billion dollars and was the richest person in the world.

"That's a heck of a lot of money Gohan. What do you plan on doing with it?" Bulma questioned with a serious look on her face.

Seeing that his godmother hadn't outright denied the question that he asked, Gohan found a little bit more confidence. "I want to create a blockbuster movie about our lives."

Bulma had a massive smile on her face and she already knew that she didn't need to hear any more. "Sure although it's coming out of your trust fund."

"Wait… I have a trust fund?" Gohan questioned to the blue haired woman in front of him.

Bulma took offense to this. "Of course! What you think that I am so selfish that I would keep all of the money to myself?" Gohan's godmother questioned as she stood up from her chair and walked over to Gohan.

Said boy got nervous. He really didn't want to get Bulma angry. After hearing stuff from Vegeta and Trunks specifically, Gohan knew that she could be really mean when she was angry! "N-n-n-no, i-it's just that you paid for my tuition to WCU."

"You think that is all I would do for someone who is practically my son!? I love you Gohan and I know that if Chi-Chi was in my position, she would do just as much for Trunks and Bulla. Gohan, we're not just friends here, we're family and you don't get a choice in that decision!" Bulma said fiercely and before she knew it, she was wrapped up in a massive hug.

"I love you too mum."

Bulma was surprised when she heard this but she absolutely treasured hearing the words from her godson. "What about Chi-Chi? Where does she fit into all of this?"

Gohan grinned. "You two are like essentially a lesbian couple in my eyes that doesn't make out. I've got two mums."

Bulma brought Gohan's head down to her own since he was so much taller than her. She kissed him on the forehead with tears in her eyes. "There is one condition to all of this though Gohan."

Gohan waited for Bulma to speak once more. "I've always wanted to be an actress Gohan." As she watched her godson leave the room, Bulma knew that she couldn't let her wishes for Gohan to work at Capsule Corporation stop her from letting him pursue his dreams. The kid had a tough upbringing to say the least and she wanted to see him as happy as possible.

**x-X-x**

"Woohoo!" Gohan screamed as he did flip after flip in the air as he celebrated his dream. He always had a creative imagination and was interested in the arts. Due to his rather hectic schedule of saving the world on a daily basis and making sure to complete his studies, Gohan never really had enough time to pursue what he was interested in.

It was solely because of this reason that Gohan chose to double major when he went to university. He wanted to learn something that he was passionate about and not just something that he was good at. In an ideal world he would combine the two and make a career out of it.

This was the exact thought that Gohan had going into his final year at WCU and it was exactly how Gohan came to the decision on what he wanted to do with his life. Thankfully for him he had Bulma on speed dial and was able to ask her for money with no serious questions in return.

He wanted to celebrate. With that in mind, Gohan headed home to Mt Paozu. His mother and brother were staying the night in Fire mountain with Chi-Chi's dad for two nights. It gave the adult saiyan exactly what he wanted which was privacy. He didn't particularly want them to come home tonight with the plans that he had.

Gohan quickly ate all of the food that Chi-Chi had made for him and then realised something. "Damn, guess I have to go down to the shops." Gohan muttered to himself as he noticed that he didn't have what he wanted. 5 minutes later and Gohan had returned home with a six pack of beers. He popped open one of them and put the rest in the fridge.

_There's nothing better than a nice cold beer whilst in a warm shower. _Gohan thought to himself as he prepared himself for the big night ahead.

When he was done finishing the beer, Gohan got out of the shower, put the can in the bin and started getting dressed. The black haired man put on a tight fitting dress shirt, jeans and pointy dress shoes.

Once he was dressed, Gohan went over to the beers that he had just purchased and skulled three of them. He could feel a definite buzz going through his system. Gohan quickly brushed his teeth, got a piece of gum in his mouth and put on some cologne.

With everything set, Gohan made sure that no traces of the beer were left and did something that was illegal for pilots but luckily he wasn't one. He was drinking whilst flying.

When he dropped down into the city, Gohan prowled the town for a night club. His plans for the night were to find a worldie take her back to his house, do the deed and then send her packing.

He wanted to do the root and boot. Sex was something that he hadn't had in a long time and he had more confidence in managing to seduce a girl over a single night than trying to date her and have a whole fortnight to stuff it up.

It was precisely the reason as to why Gohan had injected so much liquid confidence into his body. There was a little bit of haggling to do when he was talking to the bouncer at the door but Gohan managed to get himself in to the bar called Moose Heads.

What Gohan didn't know was that this was one of the most popular bars in Satan City. The first thing that the 22 year old did was go up to the bar and patiently in line so that he could get a better drink than beer. He didn't exactly have much experience with alcohol but from what he knew, when drinking rum, drinking it with coca cola was good to mask the taste of the rum.

He didn't like going to clubs that much because of the loud music that was constantly played but for the sake of meeting women, Gohan knew that he must make some sacrifices. As he stood at the bar waiting for his drink to be made, Gohan felt something or rather someone jump on his back.

"Wow! Gohan is that you? I haven't seen you since high school!" A loud voice called out from on top of his back. Turning around, Gohan looked at whoever it was that had decided to jump on his back.

The person happened to be a blonde haired girl. She had it stylized with a straight bang that stopped at her eyebrows. The rest of her hair stopped at her shoulder blades and chest. She was wearing a tight pink blouse that was flared out at the bottom, tight around her ribs and emphasized her chest.

In addition to this she was wearing a tight, white skirt that stopped around her upper mid-thigh. This was combined with a pair of white stiletto heels.

"Erasa, is that you?" Gohan questioned with a look of surprise on his face. He couldn't believe the change in the girl in front of him. She looked amazing. This was confirmed when he saw Erasa nod her head in confirmation.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Gohan said, partly because of the fact that he was under the influence of liquid confidence.

"You've grown up as well. You used to be a twig and now look at you… you got muscles just waiting to burst out of this shirt." Erasa said as she had no problem whatsoever with feeling up her former friend. She was just a touchy feely type of person.

"Thanks, I got back into working out after stopping during high school. What about you though, how's your life been since high school?" Gohan questioned as he quickly turned around to grab his drink.

"Oh it's been great! I just completed my bachelor's in creative writing specialising in script writing! What about you?" Erasa asked with a constant smile as she held onto Gohan's rolled up forearm. When he heard this, Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"I just graduated from WCU with my double degree in business and arts as well." Gohan said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, are you here with anyone or just by yourself? I mean you went to West City and you haven't been here in ages." Erasa questioned and she was speaking slightly faster than normal.

"I just got into Satan City 10 minutes ago so I'm alone at the moment."

"Great! Then you can come and join me and my friends who are celebrating graduating. I mean you'll fit just right in since you're also a recent graduate." Erasa said and not taking no for an answer, the blonde haired woman interlocked her fingers with Gohan and walked to her group of friends.

"So are the others here?" Gohan asked with slight trepidation. He wasn't particularly fond of either one of Sharpner or Videl and that was putting it lightly.

"No" Erasa visibly deflated when she heard this. "Videl and I distanced ourselves from Sharpner when he decided not to go to university. Videl is in East City at some fighting tournament."

Gohan sighed softly under his breath. He was glad; he didn't particularly want to see them.

"My other friends from uni are here though." The blonde haired woman said with a smile on her face as she led Gohan to a noticeably quieter part of the night club where there were couches.

"Ahh, this is much better! It's so much quieter." Gohan said as there was a look of happiness on his face.

Erasa giggled. "I forgot that you had some kind of ridiculous hearing ability. It must be like torture for you to be here!" Erasa said as she wondered why Gohan was here in a nightclub when the person she remembered was not a nightclub type of person.

"Well it sure beats being at home alone." Gohan stated to which Erasa nodded and decided to think less of it. She was just happy to see someone that she hadn't seen in such a long time.

**x-X-x**

The saiyan couldn't believe what he was looking at. Erasa was an absolute stunner. Her hair was amazing, her legs were at that level as well but definitely, the best thing about her was her tits. Even though the top was not showing any cleavage, it seemed as if her boobs were trying to come out.

He knew that he shouldn't be looking at them but he couldn't help it. All throughout high school, Gohan had a crush on the blonde haired girl. She was the only person who treated him nicely and it also helped that she was really good looking. She was the girl that he had broken his masturbation virginity over.

_It's not as if I am ever going to get another chance at this so I might as well go for it. I mean what's the worst that can happen? I get turned down_

"Come on Gohan! I want to dance!" Erasa said and tried to pull him up out of his seat. Gohan wasn't even paying attention as he was talking to a guy as Erasa started tugging on his arms. She wasn't exactly sober and combine that with her wearing stilettos, it was not a stretch of the imagination to picture Erasa falling over on her bum.

This caught Gohan's attention and he looked at Erasa who had her legs accidentally spread as she fell over. His eyes noticed her hot pink underwear that was peeking through her skirt and couldn't help but take a glance.

Gohan got up and instantly helped Erasa to her feet. "Let's go dance Gohan." Erasa demanded as she grabbed the arm of her friend from high school and wrapped both her arms around it.

The black haired man could clearly feel the chest of Erasa pressing into him and a slight blush appeared on his face. Nodding, Gohan took a few extra steps than he intended to as he hadn't exactly stopped drinking when he offered to get Erasa a drink or two.

"You're in." The guy that Gohan was previously talking to whispered into his ear and he purposefully chose to not make any action that indicated that he heard the comment. He hear it and internally high fived himself. Hopefully he could continue and win Erasa over for a night.

**x-X-x**

"My feet are getting really sore from wearing these heels Gohaaaaan." Erasa drunkenly slurred as she hung onto Gohan's arm for support. They had just finished dancing and had decided to go outside to because her friends were smoking.

Gohan decided that it was now to make a bold move. They had been dancing awfully close to one another during their time on the dance floor so it wasn't as if he was going from the freezer to the oven.

He didn't say anything. Gohan instead just impulsively grabbed the cheeks of Erasa softly and pressed his lips on her own. He waited half a second as Erasa's eyes widened before she quickly closed them and returned the kiss.

They were going at it hard as hands were moving although not going anywhere that would nab them for public indecency. Erasa's friends couldn't help but gape as they saw the blonde haired girl making out with her friend from high school.

When they broke the kiss, Erasa was slightly out of breath. "Hopefully that dulled the pain of your feet." Gohan said as he still softly caressed the cheeks of Erasa whilst looking into her eyes.

"Gohan… I'm going to need more of them if I'm going to get rid of the pain in my feet." Erasa said as she pressed her chest against Gohan.

Gohan's heart was beating loudly and Erasa swore that she could feel it despite her drunken haze. "Well how about we go back to your place so I can give you my amazing feet massages." The black haired boy offered to Erasa. She proceeded to look up at him with an amused expression on her face.

"You give amazing feet massages? How come I never heard of this at school?"

"I wasn't as confident at high school as I am now. So what do you say?" Gohan asked and as proof of his newfound confidence, Gohan moved his hands down from Erasa's hips to squeeze the tight white skirt which covered her arse.

Erasa jumped when she felt the hands move to a new location. This new confident Gohan was much, much sexier than the previous one she knew. "That feels great."

Chuckling ensued. "You're supposed to say 'that sounds great' not 'that feels great'. I mean we haven't even gotten to my amazing feet massages yet." Gohan stated with a grin on his face.

That grin instantly turned into a smirk when the blonde haired woman in his embrace responded with "I know." He didn't waste any time in titling up Erasa's chin with his index finger and once again initiating a mind destroying kiss.

As the kiss was happening, the blue haired girl was wondering where Gohan got the experience to kiss so well. Unlike most men, Gohan, upon entering her mouth with his tongue, he didn't just immediately shove it down her throat and make it a struggle for her to breathe.

He did however take control of the situation and start softly tracing his tongue over her bottom lip before moving onto her upper lip. Once they were wet, he softly started nibbling on her lower lip in a playful fashion. She had absolutely no idea how he found out that her favourite kissing technique was for a man to slightly nibble on her lower lip. It drove her insanely crazy for her partner in crime.

Gohan didn't just stop there though as he transitioned into sucking the saliva off of Erasa's tongue. Erasa had had enough of Gohan being an amazeballs kisser. She wanted to show him that she was no slouch in the lip locking department.

One thing that Erasa knew was that you generally kiss the way how you want to be kissed. She put that knowledge into full effect by turning the tables and playfully nibbling at the lower lip of Gohan whilst pulling it out slightly.

It did indeed drive Gohan wild. Erasa only realised this once she felt Gohan lift her up by her ass which forced the blonde haired girl to wrap her legs around Gohan's waist. She supported herself by wrapping her arms around the neck of Gohan.

Eventually the duo broke for air and once they did, they found themselves being the centre of attention. Erasa realised sooner as Gohan had gone on instinct and started pecking the outstretched neck of Erasa with his lips.

"Yeah buddy! YOU GO GLEN COCO!" One of Erasa's friends from uni shouted out as she watched the scene develop in front of her in fascination. All of Erasa's friends started clapping and the boyfriend of said women were watching in awe.

"You know were totally better than them." One of the men said, picked up his girlfriend and imitated the kissing that Gohan and Erasa were previously doing. They always say that imitation is the best form of flattery.

"Let's go so I can give you that private foot massage." Gohan said with a blush on his face as he realised the crowd that had watched them make out.

"I'm pretty good at massaging too ya know." E stated as she giggled. Gohan had decided to continue holding her up in the air as he walked over to a taxi rank. He quickly opened the door to one of the taxis and placed Erasa inside it first before getting in himself.

"Where to" was called out by the driver. At this point, Gohan looked at Erasa. As drunk as she was, she could still remember her own address and promptly told the man where she lived.

Once the car was moving, Erasa surprised Gohan by unbuckling her seatbelt and jumping on top of Gohan. "Erasa, what are you doing?" Gohan hissed.

"Come on… live a little…" Erasa muttered as she kissed every bit of Gohan's exposed neck that she could. As this was happening, Erasa's hands instantly went to the zipper of Gohan's jeans and then wrapped her around Gohan's cock.

"Ugh." Gohan moaned as he felt for the first time in over a year someone elses hand on his manhood. All morality went out the window when the blonde haired girl started pumping her hand up and down. His cotton Briefs which hugged his thighs were still on as Erasa had her hand through the hole meant for peeing through.

_Two can play at this game… in fact it's better if two play at this game rather than one. _Gohan thought to himself as put his right hand up the skirt of the woman on his lap.

Slipping the hot pink G-string to the side, Gohan instantly found the hole that he was looking for and inserted two fingers. "Ahh!" Erasa grunted in satisfaction when she felt the two fingers enter inside of her sugar walls.

He then proceeded to put his index and middle finger inside of the woman and curl upwards. "Ooh, you know what ya doing. That feels so good."

Gohan smirked. "Well it's not as if you're not returning the favour." The man grunted as he felt the pace of Erasa quicken.

With his two fingers inside of Erasa, Gohan placed his thumb right on top her clitoris. It took a fair amount of concentration to get the movement down where all three limbs moved independently of one another since he was drunk but he eventually got it working.

"Yes! That's so good Gohan. Keep it going and I'm going to come." Erasa shouted, having completely forgot that there was an audience for the act. Had she known, she might have at least tried to hold her moans in.

Gohan too forgot about the taxi driver as his saiyan side was coming out as the blonde haired woman continued to pump his cock up and down. His pride refused to submit and Erasa had to have her orgasm before him.

The saiyan decided to increase the pace that his fingers and thumb were independently moving at. He was quickly moving at a pace that no human was able to match. It was this that caused Erasa to lose control over her body and simply be a passenger in this action.

Her body would spasm and her grip around Gohan's penis would go very tight to nothing at all in the space of half a second. The speed in which his hand was moving was long past the point where the human eye could track them.

Erasa felt her orgasm approaching quickly and going by the feel of things, it was going to be a doozy. She was correct in this assumption it came up on her surprisingly quickly. Unable to control her body due to the overwhelming sensations, Erasa's toes curled and her legs spasmed completely out of control as she was hit by a mind shatteringly good orgasm.

"Ahh!" Erasa lost control of all balance and movement and fell off of kneeling on either side of Gohan and fell off of him by falling over with her sitting on Gohan's feet. She was in a cramped position but she couldn't care less her toes were still curled and her legs convulsed on their own accord.

Seeing that he had reduced Erasa to a quivering mess of sensations sent pride through Gohan. The saiyan questioned his abilities with women as he hadn't had sex in a year and this was just the reassurance that he needed.

Gohan picked up Erasa and sat her back on his lap. He followed this up by reinitiating a kiss with the blonde haired woman who didn't think twice about kissing him back.

Half a minute later and the taxi stopped at the dress and gave a rather loud fake cough. Gohan realised the situation that he was in and broke off the kiss much to the disappointment of Erasa.

"Here, take this, keep the change. Sorry about earlier." Gohan said with a blush on his face as he realised that he and Erasa had company. Gohan quickly got out of the car and helped Erasa out of the car.

Two ran to the front door of Erasa's house. There was a stumble along the way although Gohan managed to catch the woman in an embrace before she fell over.

His still hard manhood pressed firmly into Erasa's ass and Gohan instinctually started grinding his pelvis into her derriere. The blonde stumbled whilst giggling when she felt this sensation. She couldn't wait to feel it inside of her. It was a bit of a struggle due to alcohol and it being late at night for Erasa to find the right key but eventually the door was opened and after closing it, Erasa immediately led Gohan to her room.

The second that the bedroom door was closed, it was a no holds barred fight of sexuality. Erasa quickly put her hand back down the pants of the saiyan much to his delight.

Having fantasized about the pair that Erasa was sporting all night long, Gohan wasted no time in forcefully making Erasa lying on her stomach. He was careful to make sure that she didn't stop giving him a hand job.

Gohan softly caressed the back of her neck and carefully pushed her hair to the side. The black haired man slowly kissed every bit of Erasa's neck and back as he slowly pulled down the zipper to her blouse. It got to the point where the back of her bra was showing and Gohan immediately undid that.

Gohan pulled her hips so that her bum was sticking out in the air whilst her chest was still on the mattress. Erasa got the hint and took off her top as Gohan massaged her arse. She had to admit, it felt nice for once that a man didn't just go straight for her chest since it was so big. Gohan hadn't done any of that and it made Erasa all the more intrigued into her partner for the night.

He gave it a little love tap that made Erasa shriek and giggle. She did not expect it at all. Gohan quickly got rid of all of his clothes and put on a condom in the space of a millisecond. All the training to move at insane speeds certainly paid off right now for the young saiyan.

Grabbing a hold of his penis, Gohan brought it close to the vagina of Erasa and hiked up her skirt so he got to see all of Erasa's G-string. It was definitely a sight that was easy on the eyes.

They were in the doggy position and Gohan proceeded to rub his dick over the blonde haired woman's clitoris to which she moaned heavily. He teased for a little it before resting it up against her sugar walls. There were no vehement protests for him to stop and that she didn't want this so Gohan didn't bother to ask for approval. All the signs that he had been getting throughout the night pointed to the fact that she wanted this just as much as he did.

"Oof!" Erasa moaned out as she felt Gohan push his length inside of her. "You're so big." Erasa didn't care one bit about saying something that might inflate the ego of her partner for the night. She was simply blinded by the pleasure to care.

Despite this being something that he already knew due to reading so much as a kid and measuring himself, it still was a major boost for Gohan who was still had elements of his zero confidence and social anxiety stage inside of him.

The black haired man didn't bother wasting any time as he pistoned himself inside of Erasa at an intense pace. "Ugh" Gohan grunted as he felt the amazing feelings that sex provided that he hadn't felt in over a year.

Gohan bent over so that his chest was pressed on Erasa's back and reached around so he could grab her tits. They were by easily the biggest he had ever held in the palms of his hands and he played with the nipples as he continued to thrust into the woman beneath him.

Erasa could even feel the protruding ab muscles on her partner as he thrusted inside of her. She had no idea that Gohan was that shredded but it was definitely an added bonus.

5 minutes of intense fucking and both of them were on the edge. Erasa was still feeling the residuals from her previous orgasm and they were helping her to her second one. Gohan meanwhile was a bit rusty and that meant that the sensations he was feeling. He was thankful that he was wearing a condom so it dulled the sensitivity of his dick.

If he had been going at a slower pace, then he could have drawn out his orgasm for much longer but was simply not something that he wanted to do. He didn't want to go on for ages torturing himself when he could just do the deed and pass out.

That after drinking 15 standard drinks over the course of the night sounded like a great idea to him.

"You're making me cum!" Erasa drunkenly screamed as she felt the nine inch penis of Gohan thrust right into her vagina and top of Gohan's penis rubbed right along her G-spot. The constant friction was enough to bring her to breaking point and Erasa, in the confines of her own home let out a lung busting scream of approval as fluid gushed out of her sugar walls, signifying her mind shatteringly good orgasm.

As he felt Erasa clench tightly around him, the saiyan could no longer control the ecstasy that he was feeling in his mushroom tip. Gohan splooged heavily inside the condom that he was wearing.

With the adrenaline now out of his system, having followed his orgasm, Gohan promptly proceeded to pass out right on top of Erasa who was barely staying awake herself. Erasa mutely tried to push Gohan off of her but quickly realised she didn't have the energy of the strength to do so.

The blonde haired twenty two year old simply settled for going to sleep. It was something that she could work out in the morning.


	2. Moment last forever

**Author's Note:** I have been getting reviews saying that I should leave Videl out of the mentioned characters. Despite not being paired with Gohan, she is still a main character in this story.

* * *

The blinds weren't closed before Erasa went out that night and that meant that her bedroom was viciously assaulted by the bright light of the morning sun. Erasa groaned as she felt the sunlight on her face become to annoying for her subconscious and found herself waking up.

The hangover was immense. Her mouth was dryer than the Sahara desert. She had a head spitting ache right in her temples. Her vision was still a little blurry and Erasa definitely knew that she needed water.

Struggling, Erasa attempted to get out of bed. The key word was attempt as she quickly realised that she had an arm on top of her holding her in place. She didn't know who it was but she assumed that since she was naked apart from the fact that she had a skirt on, they had, at the very least gotten to second base. The blonde haired woman tried to move the arm but soon found out that despite her arm strength, it moved and pulled her even closer to mystery guy.

Deciding that she should now turn around and see who it was that she had had fun with last night, Erasa shifted her body and was in shock. She had definitely pulled well last night as the man embracing her definitely had the body of a male model. Scratch that. This was the body of one of pieces that she had to write for university.

He had shoulders that looked like boulders, bulging biceps and traps to die for. It also definitely helped that he had big forearm muscles.

That was only the tip of the iceberg though as Erasa's eyes shamelessly looked at this man, no Greek deity beside her had THE most amazing abs that she could ever imagine. Without even thinking, Erasa trailed her fingers down each ripple and marvelled the shredded muscles. She couldn't a single gram of fat on this person.

As her hands trailed down the lower abs, it was only then that Erasa realised just that her hands were going to dangerous territory. She realised what she was doing and stopped. It would be best to look at the face of male model she had pulled last night.

Low and behold, she knew the face of the man that put a thoroughly fucked smile on her face. The man who was spooning her was none other than Gohan Son. The kid who was the class nerd and who had no real friends apart from herself.

She never would have guessed that the ugly duckling would have blossomed into such a beautiful swan.

This triggered off the memories of the night and the main thing on the mind of Erasa was sex, sex and more sex. No matter how much she tried, Erasa couldn't stop thinking about how good Gohan was in bed. She never would have guessed it but she definitely wasn't complaining.

The blonde haired twenty two year old then decided to look down. She justified it by the fact that since she had had sex with him, she should be allowed to see what he was packing.

Erasa was in for another surprise as she founded out that Gohan wasn't exactly small. Opposite in fact as noticed that he was as big soft as other men she had been with when they were hard.

The condom which lied on the bed with semen still inside of it was gross but it was a by-product of the night. It was then that Erasa felt a hand move across her stomach and found itself a home on her right breast.

"Mhmm. Maybe a morning quickie can help with this hangover." Erasa said to herself before reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing yet another condom which was in her draws.

Erasa put that beside her and reached down to Gohan's penis and once again started giving the man a happy ending with her hands. It was this that caused Gohan to wake up as the feeling of their being a foreign hand on his penis was not something that he was used to.

For all he knew it could have been a threat so Gohan barely opened his eyes and was presented with boobies. Erasa had repositioned herself so that her chest was in line with his face as she reached behind to get Gohan hard.

"Ahh!" Erasa screamed as she got pulled forward. Gohan pressed Erasa's chest into his face and started pecking at the impressive cleavage. This quickly went from slight pecking to full blown licking and playing of Erasa's nipples not that she was complaining.

"I see that you are up for round two Gohan!" The blonde haired woman said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm always ready."

"Well then maybe after this you can give me one of those foot massages you talked about last night."

Gohan stopped from sucking on Erasa's right nipple when he heard this. There was a look of confusion on his face as he tried to remember what he had said the night before. He came up blank.

"I've never given a foot massage but I can give it ago." This didn't bother Erasa at all. She simply laughed as the cute Gohan shone through when he offered to try and give her one though. It had to have been the alcohol talking.

**x-X-x**

Round two quickly turned into round three as the duo had a shower together so that they could clean the bodily fluids that had been expelled over the previous activities.

Gohan chose to not put on his collared dress shirt as it was simply too tight for his liking if he was going to be just laying around for the day. Erasa was wearing a loose cotton top which had no collar. She had a pair of panties on but nothing else as her nipples were poking through her top as she came down the stairs to the kitchen.

Gohan found himself staring and he didn't bother hiding it. Blushing at the intensity that Gohan was looking at her, Erasa decided to strike up a conversation to get rid of the awkwardness surrounding the air. "I can't believe you're so hot Gohan! When did you start putting on heaps of muscle?"

"Oh, I've always been this muscly I guess. I mean, I heaps bigger when I was actually training seriously." Gohan offhandedly said as he took a bite out of an apple that Erasa had chucked him.

Erasa had a dubious look on her face. "So you mean to say that you looked like this when you were at school? How come you never told anyone? I mean you would have girls hanging off of either arm if they knew how hot you look." Outside of his mother and Bulma, Gohan had never gotten compliments for his looks. It was a foreign experience for him as he heard Erasa say them so freely.

It even caused a blush on the face of Gohan which Erasa thought was adorable. "My mum told me that it was the school uniform and I didn't want to disappoint her by wearing anything else. I know how bad it sounds by the way."

"No I think it is sweet. You show such loyalty to your family." Erasa said with a smile on her face but it didn't stop her from thinking that Gohan's mum was strict for forcing that rule on him since no one else at school followed it.

"More like a fear of not disappointing them again."

Erasa grimaced. She didn't particularly want to be Gohan to be around here if he was going to talk about depressing shit all day. If he continued it on for much longer, she would kick him out and leave their reunion to a one night stand. She didn't have to deal with Gohan talking about things that she didn't care about. Thankfully for both his and her sake, Gohan changed the subject.

"So you want to be a writer huh?" Gohan said with a grin on his face. After having a litre of water, Erasa visibly perked up.

"Yeah, I would love to write a script that gets turned into a TV show. It would be great wouldn't it? Ya know, you never told me what it was that you were going to do now that you graduated." Erasa replied to which Gohan nodded.

"Well, this is probably going to sound corny I want to create my own movie studio. I've got an idea to make a movie about saiyaman."

"It doesn't sound corny at all. I mean you probably read comic books as a kid and saiyaman was an actual real life super hero who was in our town before he left. I guess a lot of guys thought about being saiyaman." As Erasa said this, she bent down at the hips.

Erasa didn't care if Gohan was staring. It wasn't as if he had seen it before. She didn't realise that he found it even sexier than last night as he watched her top slowly rise revealing little glimpses of her underwear.

Gohan thought having sex with Erasa would get rid of his crush on Erasa. He was wrong. He was damn wrong! He might have been a bit presumptuous but he had already found the mother of his children.

All the feelings that he had in high school for the only girl who was nice to him tripled after sharing a moment with her.

Erasa meanwhile thought that Gohan becoming a little creepy. The stereotype was that after sex it was girls who were clingy, not the other way round. She really hoped that Gohan didn't become a clinger because she thought he was a cool guy. It'd be a shame if such a hot guy was a major creep.

"I kind of have a bit more attachment to saiyaman than everyone though." Gohan admitted whilst looking down. The fact that Erasa said guy's like him read comic books made Gohan think that Erasa thought of him as some nerd with no social life.

"Why's that?" Erasa couldn't help but be curious about what Gohan had brought up. Throughout high school, she had to admit that Videl was right about Gohan being shady because he had so many damned secrets and no matter how much anyone tried to get him out of his shell, he wouldn't budge.

It was the reason why she wasn't as good a friend with him as she could have been. She didn't want to be friends with someone who could turn out to be some kind of serial rapist.

Much to her surprise, Erasa saw a look on the face of Gohan that she never thought that she would see. It was the look of upmost seriousness and his brow was narrowed. Erasa bit her lower lip softly. _Oh god he is sexy. If only I had known this when I was younger, maybe having sex with him then would have allowed Gohan to come out of his shell._

"You have to promise that you don't tell anyone what I am about to tell you next Erasa. Especially not Videl!" Gohan said with a hardened edge in his voice. He wanted to make it clear just how serious he was with this.

Erasa wasn't intimidated though as this was Gohan she was talking to. Gohan didn't have a single vicious bone in his body. He couldn't hurt a fly even if he tried. "Gohan, Videl and I are best friends… we tell each other absolutely everything."

"Guess I won't say anything then." Gohan merely said as he got another apple out of the fruit stand and bit into it.

Thinking that this could be a clue as to why Gohan was so Gohan… Erasa decided that she would tell a little white lie. Depending on the information that she found out from Gohan would determine whether or not she would mention it to her best friend. "Okay, I promise I won't tell Videl or anyone for that matter what."

"You know you have to seal it with a kiss right?" Gohan questioned with a smirk on his face that Erasa found absolutely irresistible. He was hot and he was a brilliant kisser so she had no qualms whatsoever about kissing Gohan. This new confidence that Gohan showed was a welcomed surprise.

One minute later and the promise was sealed. "Erasa, I think we should move this to the couch as this conversation is going to be a long one." Gohan stated and Erasa brought her cup of coffee that she had been making in between their previous conversations with her.

When they were sitting down, Gohan took a deep breath before speaking. "Erasa, I know what I am going to say is going to sound like the biggest load of horse shit that you have ever heard but you have to believe me. I would never lie to you." Gohan earnestly said as he looked deeply into the eyes of Erasa and held her hands in his own.

She couldn't break it. The intensity of the stare was one that mesmerized the blonde haired woman. All she could do was faintly nod her head up and down. The smile that Gohan flashed her in response all but melted her insides.

"This story is going to start 60 years ago." Gohan admitted to which Erasa was surprised. "There was an alien race called the saiyans which are a fighting race."

"You seriously expect me to believe a story that you start off about an alien race Gohan? I mean sure, the name fits with saiyaman but aliens… I mean really?" Erasa couldn't help but have a look of incredulity on her face. One look into the eyes of Gohan and she stopped her speech though.

"Sorry, go on. I promised that I would listen to your story and believe you."

Gohan flashed another one of those smiles that turned her insides into goo. "There also was a space tyrant by the name of Frieza who purged all inhabitants off of a planet and then sold it to the highest bidder."

Despite the fact that she didn't believe the story as of yet, Erasa couldn't help but think that this Frieza person was horrible. "Frieza employed the saiyans as he found their special ability to transform into giant apes which multiplied their power by ten. After a certain amount of time though, Frieza began to fear the power of the saiyans would overthrow his empire. He personally blew the entire planet up."

"That's horrible. All those people…" Erasa said before letting Gohan continue with his story. She still didn't believe it but she definitely believed that Gohan was a good story teller.

"There was one saiyan who realised what was happening and tried to warn everyone but no one believed him so he took matters into his own hands. He found his newborn son, put him in a spaceship and sent him flying across the universe. That boy later grew up to be Son Goku."

Erasa's eyes widened. She knew the name Son Goku. Videl wouldn't shut up about how he was the youngest ever participant in the world martial arts tournament and was in the final three consecutive times before winning it on his third and final try. He was a legend and Videl made sure that Erasa knew that fact.

She knew that Goku had a tail as a kid and that would help explain the ape transformation that Gohan was talking about.

"Fast forward eighteen years and Goku met a woman under the pseudonym Ms Anonymous." Erasa didn't need to be told any more as this was the only story about Son Goku that she actually cared about. She did love the story about how they proposed to one another in the ring.

A year later and Ms Anonymous was pregnant with a baby boy. They happened to call that child Son Gohan." Gohan desperately looked at Erasa for any sign of what she was thinking. He was desperate at the moment as he was putting his heart into the hands of Erasa and he really hoped that she didn't crush it. He didn't think he would be able to recover from the damage it would do to his confidence. He would be a walking husk devoid of life.

What was in fact going through the mind of Erasa was the fact that she had fucked an alien. Whilst she loved sex, she wasn't some kind woman who had kinks outside of different positions and potentially role playing.

Everything else, she didn't know what to think.

"W-w-what proof do you have to say that what you're saying is true. I mean Goku had a tail, how come you don't have one?" Erasa questioned as she struggled to get her head around all of what Gohan had told her just recently.

Gohan got up and started undoing his pants. "Mine got cut off when I was a kid so now I have a scar at the base of my spine." Gohan said as he took of his pants and shoved his arse in the face of Erasa so she could see it.

Erasa ran her fingers over the circular scar that she didn't realise that she was grabbing onto as they had shower sex. With a grin on her face, Erasa then gave Gohan's arse a slap.

He jumped and proceeded to hastily pull up his underwear and jeans. Erasa was too busy laughing at the sight in front of her. "Is there anything else I can do to show you that my story is real Erasa?" Gohan stated after calming himself down.

"You said something about blowing planets up. Show me that but obviously not to the same power!" Erasa hastily added as she didn't want to die.

Gohan simply nodded and sat down next to Erasa. He held his hands apart from one another with his palms facing inwards. The blonde lent forward, keen to see what Gohan was up to. Slowly, a light appeared that illuminated Gohan's palms

Erasa was entranced by the sight as she watched a small little ball form in Gohan's hands. She couldn't believe what she was watching with her very own eyes and then, in an instant, it was gone.

"That is what people in the martial arts world call Ki. We use it to strengthen our limbs, make ourselves faster and use it to create energy blasts."

"Energy blasts, what are they?" Erasa asked with curiosity.

"Energy blasts are what that retard likes to call "light shows and tricks." Do you have any meat that I can use to prove that they are real?" Gohan questioned with distaste and it was only now why Erasa just started to realise why Gohan didn't like Videl. She nodded though and went to the kitchen. Gohan followed her and when she pulled out a frozen turkey.

"Use this just don't damage it so that we can't use it later on." The saiyan nodded and easily lifted it with one hand. Gohan created a beam as if it was a knife and held it above the turkey. Erasa watched with focus as Gohan cut into the turkey with the upmost of ease.

"This is only the tip of the iceberg. All those smoke and mirror tricks that Hercule loves to call fake are this but on a much grander scale." Gohan commented to Erasa who nodded as her eyes were as wide as saucers. It was still so much to take in. Gohan then pointed his finger at the turkey from side on. He pierced it with a small hole with a light blue beam that straight through the turkey with the upmost of ease and then proceeded to hand the turkey over to Erasa.

She looked through the hole with one eye closed and was surprised with how clean the cut was. "Okay, I guess that that's enough of that." Erasa said as she put the turkey back in the freezer.

"Gohan, is it okay for me to join you in helping you make your movie? I am sure that your story is amazing. It doesn't even have to be for any money." Erasa asked with hope. She had a feeling that Gohan was only telling her the tip of the iceberg and she treasured the fact that he was willing to tell her his secrets. The woman couldn't imagine that Gohan had told many other people about this.

As he heard this, Gohan couldn't help but unleash his killer smile. He wished that he could get Erasa to be the script writer because he saw as hell wasn't willing to disclose everything to some random that he didn't know. He definitely had to thank Dende next time he saw his friend for pulling the strings of fate in his direction.

"Of course! There is no one else that I would rather be doing this than you!" Gohan said with a great deal of enthusiasm in his voice as he picked up Erasa and spun her in the air whilst hugging her. She was laughing with her own smile showing which Gohan found amazing.

They stared into one another's eyes before Gohan stopped spinning Erasa. He still held above him with her hands around his neck. "I love the way you smile." Gohan commented as he simply smiled at her.

Erasa's heart swooned when she heard this. She was used to comments on how big her tits were or how delicious her ass was but she never got them on her smile. It made her feel as if Gohan saw her as a person rather than just a sex object.

For the first time in their time together, Erasa was the first person to initiate the kiss. She moved her porcelain hands onto the cheeks of Gohan and softly pressed her lips onto his. Despite the fact that he was the strongest person in the world, his legs felt like jelly.

This one was much slower than the others and no tongue was used but neither of them cared. In fact, Gohan liked this one much better than all the others. He swore that Erasa could feel the heat that was radiating off of his cheeks.

When the kiss ended, Gohan sat Erasa down back on the couch. "I don't think you realise just what kind of scale I am planning to make this movie on Erasa."

"Well, what kind of scale are you planning to do this movie?" Erasa questioned.

"I am the very definition of a trust fund baby so I can kind of spend a fair amount of money on this."

This was news to Erasa and she was not complaining one bit when she found out that Gohan was loaded. If she was honest with herself, it did make him more attractive.

"So how much are talking here, what like 1 maybe 5 million dollars?" Erasa questioned.

Chuckling ensued. "Ah… a little bit more than that. Try 250 million." The second that Gohan said this, the eyes of Erasa went to comically wide proportions. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. To think that Gohan had that sort of money that he could put it into a project of his. Erasa realised that this wasn't just some little hobby of Gohan. This was the sort of money that was budgeted to blockbuster movies.

An overwhelming sense of fear was instantly put on her shoulders when she heard this. She realised that she was unofficially a scriptwriter for a blockbuster movie. Erasa expected to get an STD more than she expected landing a job. Of course nothing was official but given the nature of this project and Gohan being so hesitant to give out information about his personal life, Erasa didn't exactly see a host of other people being offered the position.

_What if I am not good enough? This is something that I would give an ovary to do but I thought that if I ever did get to this stage, I would have a lot of experience writing scripts before doing something as massive as this._

She wasn't sure if she was ready for this and thankfully for Erasa, this was something that Gohan spotted. "Don't worry Erasa, I know you will be perfect for this! You're the most amazing girl in the world!" Gohan said forcefully as he grabbed Erasa's fingers and softly rubbed the top of her hands. She looked up from her feet and into the eyes of Gohan and saw just how earnest he was.

Her heart started beating much faster as feelings started forming in her heart for this kind man. She had never been the type of girl who went for the "nice guys" always preferring "assholes" but Gohan was making a serious case to change that opinion just from not even 24 hours of getting to know him again.

"Thank you Gohan." Erasa said whilst looking at Gohan. It meant a lot to her that he was so willing to comfort her.

"No worries Erasa. When you're in my position, you learn to treasure your friend and you're willing to do anything for them."

"It means a lot to me and that is why I want to make this movie the best damn movie ever!" Erasa said with a newfound confidence.

"That's what I want to hear!" Gohan agreed as he didn't want to see anything other than the Erasa that was constantly happy. That was the girl who he had crushed on throughout high school.

"If I am going to write a good script then I am going to need to know everything about saiyaman then." Erasa stated to which Gohan nodded. The feeling of relief that was off of his shoulders was simply something that he couldn't put into words. Having someone who accepted you despite your heritage were something that Gohan had wished for all of his life.

He had no qualms about telling Erasa the rest of the details. "When I was four and a half years old, my father took me to meet some of his friends and a gate crasher appeared. He turned out to be my uncle and that is how my father found out he was an alien.

My uncle wanted my dad and I to work for Frieza because we are of saiyan heritage. He wanted us to kill all life forms on a planet so that Frieza could sell it to the highest bidder. He even went to the point where he kidnapped me from my father and locked me inside his space ship whilst he tried to kill my father and another person."

"That's horrible!" Erasa shouted out alarmed. She could never imagine family members doing that to one another.

"Yeah, in the end my dad killed my uncle although in the process he died as well." Gohan said, this time the smile was gone. He was remembering those first few months being alone in the wild with no one to help him. He was absolutely terrified and wanted his mum.

Erasa for her part leapt out of her seat and gave Gohan a hug. She didn't know how hard it must be to lose a parent. Her father and mother both ran a dental practice so she didn't have to worry about their day job causing them severe physical harm.

"To make matters worse, the person who was allied with my dad temporarily kidnapped me this time for a whole year. As you can imagine my mum was taking it tough." Erasa's eyes widened when she heard this. She honestly had no idea how Gohan's mum could be so strong when her husband died and her son got kidnapped in the space of two hours.

"She must be really strong. I would have broken if I found out that." Erasa said full of respect for Gohan's mum.

"Yeah, she really is amazing." Gohan said fondly. "Anyway, it was here that I was first taught martial arts as we found out that my uncle had a communication device with two saiyans who planned to come to earth and take the dragon balls."

"What are the dragon balls?" The curious blonde questioned.

"They are seven orange balls the size of your palm and once you bring them together, they summon a dragon who has the ability to grant a wish." Not wanting to explain much more about the dragon balls, Gohan continued on. "Remember how all those people miraculously came back to life after Cell was killed? That was the dragon balls."

Erasa did know a lot about that considering that she was one of the people that Cell had killed along with her parents. It was why she wanted to be friends with Videl at the start as a way to say thanks for saving her life.

"Anyway, the two saiyans arrived at East City with the plan on taking these dragon balls and wishing for immortality. They have a one year cool down and get scattered across the earth and we wished my dad back to life the day of their arrival so they would have to wait another year.

They decided to take their anger out on us because of that."

"So they must have been those aliens that came and attacked were those saiyans." Erasa said with a bit of fear knowing that people with the ability to wipe out planets were on hers.

"Yeah, although we managed to defeat them. It was during this fight that my tail was cut off and the reason why I have that scar at the base of my spine. As it turned out, the person who made the dragon balls was from another planet called Namek to use their dragon balls and wish back the people who died fighting the saiyans."

"Namek!? I thought we could only go as far as mars?"

"Well when you have Bulma in your group, technology isn't really a problem." _Well I guess that explains where Gohan got his trust fund from._

"Anyway, it was here that Frieza found out about the dragon balls. He and his army came to Namek to acquire the dragon balls and wish for immortality. He was tons stronger than Vegeta who was the strongest of those saiyans. After a long and tough battle that we all thought was lost, my father watched his best friend die right in front of his eyes and this was the catalyst for him to transform into the legendary super saiyan." Gohan thought better of it than to mention that he got his neck broken whilst on Namek.

Erasa chuckled which made Gohan confused. "Super saiyan sounds like something that a child came up with. What does this transformation look like? Do you turn into an even bigger ape?"

"No, your hair goes golden blonde and your eyes teal. You would probably remember him as the golden fighter." The name did sound familiar to Erasa as she vaguely remembered the crime fighter who came for a single day and then vanished.

"So you're the gold fighter as well? I should have known after you told me you're saiyaman." Erasa laughed as she put the pieces together. Being able to blow up cars without even touching them was not common at all.

"My dad now completely over powered Frieza and in a last ditch attempt, Frieza flung an energy blast down at the planet. He was able to breathe in space whilst saiyans cannot.

The dragon balls were used to send everyone back to planet earth except my dad and Frieza. We all thought that my dad was dead but as it turned out he survived and was in space for a couple of years trying to find his way home.

Oh, I forgot to mention that with Ki, one of the abilities is we can use it to sense life forms. The bigger the signature, the stronger the person. We then felt Frieza's signature coming as he had somehow been rebuilt into an android. My dad wasn't on earth at this point so we had no way of dealing with him." As Gohan explained, Erasa's heart was in her mouth as she wondered how the earth would be saved this time.

"Some guy came and killed Frieza and at the time we had no idea who he was. Three years later I found out that he was from the future. His mother is Bulma and she built a time machine so that she could send her son back in time with an antidote to a heart virus that my father contracted."

"You just don't seem to catch a break do you?" Erasa said with a frown on her face. No one deserved to have to go through this sort of upbringing; especially such a nice person like Gohan.

"He also came to warn us about someone who held a grudge against my father. His name was Dr Gero and he was a part of the former Red Ribbon Army who my father dismantled. He spent his life creating killer robots. This time around he created four specifically to kill my father and gain revenge.

This gave us three years to train for them. Even with the warning we got completely destroyed and it was only their inability to find my father that we actually had some breathing room.

The final android Dr Gero created is the only name out of this story that you are going to recognize. He created Cell." Erasa did indeed know that name and visibly flinched when Gohan said it.

"The way that Cell was designed was that he would absorb two of the androids and become complete. This would give him a tremendous amount of power to kill his enemies with one of them being my father.

Luckily though, there is a special room called the hyperbolic time chamber in which one year inside this chamber is one day in the real world. It also has a higher gravity inside of it so we could train that much harder. It was here that I learnt how to transform into a super saiyan."

"Could you show me?" Erasa eagerly questioned to Gohan who nodded. With keen eyes, Erasa watched as Gohan's hair slowly changed colour from obsidian black to rich gold. She also saw his eyes into a teal that only some of the world's best beaches could offer. The blonde haired woman lost herself staring into Gohan.

Erasa also happened to notice that Gohan got visibly bigger in terms of muscle size. That was food for thought at a later date.

"We couldn't stop Cell from acquiring the two other androids and after that he decided to create the Cell Games." Just by the sounds of things, Erasa got the feeling that Gohan was at the Cell Games. He must have been the little kid that everyone dubbed the delivery boy. She was eager to find out what happened after the TV's went out. This was something that everyone wanted to know.

"I'm glossing over things but I saw someone in die in front of me and I managed to transform into a super saiyan 2, watched my father die for real this time and eventually killed Cell."

Gohan expected Erasa to say something along the lines of "what about Hercule" instead though she focused on the fact he watched his father die. She had no idea what to say to Gohan to comfort him. She settled for just hugging him. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Gohan pressed his face into the crook of Erasa's neck and rubbed her back. "Thank you. I don't know how to express this into words." Let it not be said that the Cell Games was a touchy topic for Gohan.


	3. So tell me what you're waiting for

The sound of the front door opening was a shock to the system of Erasa. "Shit, I don't want my parents to find out about this." Erasa said quickly.

Gohan nodded and right in front of Erasa, at a speed that she couldn't follow, Gohan sped into Erasa's sped room and flew out the window. He didn't particularly want to see Erasa's parents either. It was far too soon for that.

"So did you have fun last night?" Erasa's mother questioned as she walked in the door and saw her daughter lazing around in only underwear and a slightly too big t-shirt.

This wasn't a topic that she wanted to talk to her mother about at all. That being said, Erasa knew that her mother was saying only to tease her. She was 22 years old so she shouldn't get embarrassed talking about sex.

"Yeah, it was pretty good why?" Erasa said with a straight face as she started filing one of her nails.

"It sure sounded like you had a good time last night with all that moaning. Now is this someone I should be expecting to see in the near future or was it a one and done scenario?"

This question surprised Erasa. She had never thought about the prospect of dating Gohan. Sure he was a nice guy and he was great in bed but he wasn't the type of guy that she usually dated. It was an unknown territory for the woman and he didn't know what would happen if they broke up. It wasn't as if they weren't going to see one another considering they were going to be making a movie together.

Erasa took a while answering the question. "I don't know mum… it's complicated." That was the understatement of century. It was also the go to answer of absolutely everyone when they hadn't defined the terms of their relationship.

One thing that Erasa liked was the fact that Gohan was the type of guy that she could bring to meet her parents without fear of embarrassing herself or her parent being disappointed in her. Gohan was the nicest person that she had ever met.

**x-X-x**

There was not a single thing apart from a death in the family that could wipe he smile off of his face. He had broken the drought that he had been plagued by for over a year and he had lifted a weight off of his shoulders.

The best part about all of this was that he had his first ever girlfriend! He could finally tick that box off of his list. Admittedly, due to his time at high school and university, Gohan had doubts of whether or not he would ever feel comfortable around a woman to tell her his secrets. The only person he ever felt that at ease with was Erasa.

He never thought that he would ever get a girlfriend like Erasa simply because she was out of his league. She was one of the cool people at school and he was the complete opposite of that.

Gohan flew home and thankfully no one was home yet so this still meant that he had time get changed without anyone questioning him why he was not wearing a shirt that he had left at Erasa's place.

After changing into a pair of casual clothes, Gohan planned on how he was going to say what he had already decided on. He had decided that he was going to move out of home. He was 22 years old, just got his degrees and he didn't want to bring Erasa over to his house with his mum and little brother constantly. After having such great sex, Gohan didn't want to shoot himself in the foot all the time.

Most importantly though, Gohan wanted to do things that he had been dreaming of doing all of his life. He didn't want to rely on anyone anymore. Every time he was in a situation where something had to be done, someone always managed to bail him out of danger. Gohan wanted to rely on himself for once in his life.

He had been forced to fight when he was young. He had been forced to study when all the turmoil was over. This was finally the first time in his life that he was free to do whatever he wanted and he was definitely going to make the most of it.

Now that he knew that he had a trust fund which he had unlimited access to, there was nothing that was holding him back from doing this and there was nothing that his mother could hols over his head.

**x-X-x**

Goten had gone to bed by now and Chi-Chi was about to start getting ready for bed. "Mum, can I speak with you?" Gohan asked as she was headed to the bathroom.

A little bit of dread built up in the mind of Chi-Chi as she wondered what it was that Gohan wanted to talk to her about. If it wasn't serious, he would have just come out and said it. The fact that he didn't spoke volumes.

"What is it Gohan?" Chi-Chi questioned as she pulled her hair out of its bun.

"Mum, there's no easy way for me to say this so I will just go ahead and say it. Mum, I'm going to move out of home soon. When I find the right place I will be moving." Gohan said whilst swallowing a lump of air. He was waiting with baited breath to see what the outcome would be.

"What! How are you going to pay your bills Gohan! You don't have a job!" Chi-Chi said with a raised voice. The only thing that was stopping her from not screaming her lungs out was the fact that Goten had already gone to bed asleep.

"Mum, I have a plan to make money but for the moment I have decided that I will live off of the trust fund that Bulma set up for me."

It was like a knife went through the back of the mother of two when she heard this. All of her life Bulma had offered to give her some money but she had turned it down at every chance. To hear that Gohan had gone to Bulma was considered by Chi-Chi as a form of betrayal.

All of the riches that her family previously had were in the form of gold which was stored inside the castle. This got incinerated when Goku destroyed the castle.

The Ox king was a title in name only. There was no power behind the position and they didn't have a large amount of money in a bank account. In one fell swoop, the riches that the Ox king had amounted from pillaging were gone.

From that point, Chi-Chi lived off of the savings that Goku had won at the martial arts tournament. She was a proud woman and didn't want to be viewed as a charity case. The only reason why she had accepted Bulma paying for Gohan's scholarship was because he had a job lined up afterwards and thus Bulma would be making more money off of him than she was paying for him to go to university.

To hear that Gohan was going to use the trust fund that Bulma had setup for him, well it seemed like all of the hard work that she had gone through to make ends meet with the prize money dwindling up was for nothing. It was one of the major reasons that Gohan

"But that's not your money! You didn't do anything to earn it!" Chi-Chi replied as she struggled to come to terms with what she was hearing.

"Mum, I went to university so that I could make something of myself. It's not as if I plan to sit on my bum for the rest of my life living off of the trust fund. I fully intend to live off of my own earnings once I get settled." Gohan said, frustrated at the fact that his mother thought he would do such a thing.

In all honesty, whilst Chi-Chi did not like for a single second the thought of Gohan doing something that she had not for the past twenty years, it was not the main problem. The main problem was that she simply didn't want her son to move out.

She loved her children so much that the thought of them leaving scared the crap out of her. Of course she knew that her children would eventually leave her specially cultivated nest but she just wasn't ready for that yet. "But what about Goten? Have you thought about how he will feel when he finds out that you're leaving?"

Gohan frowned when he heard this. He knew what his mother was trying to do. She was trying to guilt him into changing his mind by using his brother. What she didn't know was that was one of the reasons why he wanted to leave home.

He wanted to give Goten the space now that he was becoming a teenager and also not have to worry about bringing Erasa over when he and Goten shared the same room. "Goten should be going to a proper school so that he can make friends. That way he won't be so dependent on me. It will also teach him how to socialize with people which is a skill that I only just recently learnt."

Seeing that this wasn't working, Chi-Chi resorted to drastic measures. "Gohan, you don't even have a job. How are you going to be able to live off your own money or are you going to be like your father?" Resentment and anger bled into the words of the mother of two.

Gohan took a step back as if he had been struck. A look of anger was on his face as he took a step forward and glared at his mum. "Just because you're angry at yourself for marrying someone who would rather spend time in a backwater village on the other side of the earth rather than spending time with his family, it doesn't mean that you have to take that out on me!" Gohan said with visible anger.

"Plus, what do you do? Talking about how I can't use money that I didn't earn… the tournament winnings that you won ran out a long time ago mum." Chi-Chi visibly recoiled as if she was slapped.

As much as she liked Goku, to be compared to him when it came to raising kids was something that she abhorred. She had done everything for her kids and yet here she was getting compared to the person who had left his family on multiple occasions.

Realising that he might have gone a bit overboard and he didn't want to fracture the relationship between he and his mother. "Look, mum, I have finally gotten to a point where I am confident in my abilities to socialize with people. I don't want that to regress by living out in the middle of nowhere with no friends."

"Fine, I hope you're happy with yourself." Chi-Chi said in a crisp, whisper like tone. She immediately turned on her head and went into the bathroom. If there was one thing that Gohan hated, it was making those that he cared about either sad or angry. Still, he knew that this was the right move to make for the long term. His mum would soon see that this was for the best.

**x-X-x**

Today was the big day. Gohan was finally going to buy a house. Since he was going to be a Hollywood director, producer and he still hadn't decided on the acting department, Gohan decided that he had to look the part.

This was the reason why he was going shopping in the famous Orangewood hills where all the famous entertainment stars lived. Where Central City was the political capital of the world and West City was the financial capital of the world, Satan City was the entertainment capital of the world.

If he wanted to make it in his chosen profession, then Gohan had to live in Orangewood. It would also help when he was entertaining clients that he had a good place to meet them at.

Having a house in Orangewood would for the time being, give Gohan a place where he could do all of the planning and manage the business side of things for future plans.

Gohan was dressed in a pair of regular light grey jeans that looked like skinny jeans because of how muscly his legs were and a tight fitting black cotton shirt which had no collar. This combined with the flip flops and aviator sunglasses he was wearing made Gohan look the part of a famous Orangewood star. Gohan had even adopted the same hairstyle he had after his time in the hyperbolic time chamber.

Doing a quick search on the internet at available homes on the market, Gohan found three that he was interested in. From there, he took a quick ten minute flight to real estate agent located in Satan City.

"Sorry but our listings are not something that you can afford." The realtor said the second that he saw Gohan walk into the room.

Annoyed at this blatant refusal which Gohan assumed was based on his clothes, Gohan scoffed. "Just to let you know, you just turned down the godson of Bulma Briefs. I was ready to come in and buy a house straight up but you've just changed my mind. You just made me change my mind on that." Gohan said before turning around and heading out the door.

AS he was on his way out, Gohan had a smirk on his face as the realtor quickly made an effort to get potential business back in the door but unfortunately for him, Gohan had already made up his mind.

If he was going to get this sort of reaction from one realtor, he was probably going to get it from others. It was here that Gohan came to a decision. He wasn't going to buy a ready-made home, he was going to buy a block of land behind the Orangewood hills and organize the building of his own home. This way he could have the dream house that he always wanted.

Thankfully for Gohan, he found an old house in Orangewood that was for auction that very day. It was a one and a half acre block of land with a rather old and slightly derelict house on the property. No doubt everyone else had the same idea as him when it came to knocking down the house and building their own on top of the land.

This caused Gohan to overbid to the point where he had to pay 5 million for just the land itself.

After the sale was completed and everyone had left with Gohan alone at his new house, a well-placed Ki blast was all that was needed for Gohan to get rid of the unsightly house and left Gohan with just a block of land.

Once he got onto ground level, Gohan used his Ki to carve out a small entrance into the side of the hill. After this, the saiyan created a much large room inside of the cave. He already had plans to turn this cave into a gravity room.

For now though, Gohan would simply spend some time living at home until at least a bedroom was built. The fact that he had saiyaman on his side meant that the price and the time that it would take to get this property completed would drastically go down.

The good thing about this location was that it would give Gohan the City living lifestyle that he craved but it wouldn't force him to give up the country life that he had grown up with.

A quick conversation with Bulma about having access to the plans of the gravity room and Gohan got to work. He never planned to do energy drills inside the gravity room like Vegeta did. All Gohan planned to do was have a high gravity threshold so he could get a workout in. the fact that it was going to be built inside of a mountain would only aid in the stability of the room.

He had spent enough time over the years helping fix the room when Vegeta or on the odd occasion broke the gravity room so Gohan knew how to build one with ease. Thanks to the light provided by the super saiyan transformation, Gohan was able to build the gravity room before the night was over.

It was only fair that he gave it a test run.

With a good workout out of the way, Gohan headed back home. Even Goten who wasn't the most savvy of kids managed to see all of the awkward tension that was radiating off of Gohan and Chi-Chi. Still, the mother of two smiled when Gohan gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to bed. It wasn't all doom and gloom for the Son family.

**x-X-x**

The longest part of the process was getting the plans of the house drawn up. The day after he had bought the house, Gohan payed for an architecture firm to come out and design a house based on the criteria that he wanted. He wanted a modern home with lots of glass that seamlessly transitioned from the outdoors into the indoors and vice versa. Gohan also wanted large open rooms with high ceilings.

The furthest room jetting out from the mountain had to be the main bedroom which was going to be three stories up off of the ground. Of course, with any mansion there also had to be a pool and this was no different. Like with the theme of the house, a glass pool which, when you were in, you could look over all of Satan City was a must.

7 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms and even two kitchens were also included for Gohan in the design process.

With everything set in motion, Gohan was told that it would take a week for everything to be drawn up. The black haired man merely nodded and decided to get all of the materials sorted for the house ready so that once the plans were drawn up, Gohan didn't have to waste any time building the house.

With everything set up and all he needed to do was get the plans in the morning, Gohan finally had some free time on his hands.

He had to admit to himself that he felt bad in that he hadn't spoken to Erasa in the time period since their activities a week ago. Now that he had had time to think about it, Gohan realised that he and Erasa had never defined if they were in fact in a relationship.

The absolute worst thing that he could do to drive away the girl of his dreams was seem needy and desperate. As much as he had wanted to go over there and talk to her, he didn't want to ruin what he had created.

**x-X-x**

Erasa meanwhile was about to pull her hair out of her head she was that frustrated with Gohan. He hadn't even bothered to send her some form of communication in a whole entire week! Not even a text to say hi!

She knew that there was a supposed rule saying that you had to wait at least three days before you contacted the person that you were interested in. Erasa thought that this was a bullshit rule as if you waited, there was a good chance that the person that you were interested in forgot who you were and you would have to go through the awkward re introduction of one another.

In this case, Erasa couldn't stop thinking about her experience with Gohan. She had even gotten past the point where the sole thing on her mind from her time with him was just the mind-blowingly amazing sex that they had had. her mind was now focused onto the fact that he was saiyaman and what his childhood had been like.

She had absolutely no idea how Gohan could handle being kidnapped twice by the time he was five years old and spending a whole year in the wilderness all by himself. It wasn't so much the threat of danger that she was interested in, it was how he was away from his mother for all that time.

That was the worst that Gohan said that he had to go through outside of the fact that he had to watch his father twice and yet, Erasa had this feeling that Gohan was telling her only the tip of the iceberg when it came to his troubled childhood.

This brought up the memories that Erasa had of Gohan in one year that he was at the school. Gohan was the nicest person you could ever imagine and yet she was the only person that he said was ever nice to him. Just from the way that she remembered him asking if Videl and Sharpner were around made her know just how he felt about high school.

By the fourth day of them having not spoken to one another, Erasa had finally had enough. If Gohan was too much of a pussy to talk to her, then she was going to take matters into her own hands and contact him herself. It was then that the blonde haired woman found out how hard it was to get in contact with Gohan.

Erasa first went through her phone. She wasn't all too surprised that she found out that she didn't have his phone number. The fact that she couldn't find any form of social media account that had the name of Son Gohan and at least one mutual friend was surprising though.

It was maddening that Gohan had asked her to be lead writer for his blockbuster movie and yet she had no way whatsoever of contacting him. Talk about a bad start already…

She was just about to give up on the saiyan simply because she had no way of contacting him whilst he had many ways. She had no idea how he did it, probably something with the usage of Ki but Gohan always managed to find Videl when he was saiyaman. If he could do that then he could surely come and visit her whenever he wanted to. Plus, he knew where she lived.

The fact was that he hadn't and that spoke volumes to Erasa.

Erasa had decided to stop thinking about the one night stand and instead focus on looking for a new job. There was no guarantee whatsoever that Gohan was going to come through with his job offer to write the saiyaman movie.

Just when Erasa had decided to stop thinking about Gohan all together, she jumped in fright when she heard a knocking at her second story bedroom window. Wondering what on earth it could possibly be that was making this noise. It never registered in her mind that Gohan could be the one doing this.

Her heart started beating rapidly as she opened the blinds and saw Gohan with a smile on his face. That quickly changed as he noticed her attire or rather lack thereof.

She quickly opened the window and let Gohan into the room. The horny male didn't waste any time as he immediately pressed her lips onto Erasa's and grasped her body, pulling it closer to his.

Erasa was no doubt shocked with the recent turn of events as she had been in the process of getting changed and was only in a bra and panties. If she had thought that it would have been a person knocking on her window, she would have made an effort to cover her body more.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know where this was going.

**x-X-x**

"Wow, that was amazing." Erasa said with a grin on her face as she lied on top of Gohan. His hands were on her upper back and pressed her body into his.

"Yeah, it was." Gohan definitely agreed with that sentiment as he was basking in the afterglow of sex. "Be my girlfriend." Gohan said with no tact whatsoever.

"Sure." Erasa responded before she even registered what it was that Gohan had asked of her. the blonde haired woman's eyes widened as she realised what she had just agreed to. There was no going back now as she knew that it would be single handily, the most awkward conversation ever imaginable. It would forever cause a rift between the two of them and she would never want to ruin a friendship with Gohan when he had opened up his inner most secrets.

Erasa soon had to learn that the only difference between a friendship and a relationship was sex.


	4. I'm gonna keep it here frozen forever

"So why didn't you come over earlier?" Erasa questioned as she pulled her undies back on. Gohan meanwhile was staring at her getting dressed. There was nothing sexier in his opinion than watching a girl get dressed just after sex.

"I'm really sorry about that Erasa. My mum and I got into a little fight when I said that I wanted to move out of home. For the past week I have been sorting out where I am going to be living." Gohan looked over at Erasa who nodded.

She knew she shouldn't be doing it but Erasa was judging Gohan based off of her previous boyfriends. Considering all of the other reasons why she had been blown off and this was the best one. She knew just what it was like to try and move out of the protective embrace of your parent's home as this was something that she was trying to do herself.

"Well how come you didn't just add me on face book or even just ask for my phone number?" Erasa asked as she tried to work out her new boyfriend.

A blush appeared on the face of Gohan as he found the sheets of Erasa' bed very interesting. "My mum didn't let me have a phone or a face book account because she thought that it would distract me from my studies. I do plan on getting a phone soon though."

For all of the stories that she had heard about the tyranny that Gohan had suffered under his mother, this really shouldn't be all that surprising. "Well you definitely should because I would dump someone for not having a phone." It seemed a bit farfetched for Gohan but when he thought about it, it really didn't seem all that much to ask for in a partner.

He was so used to just flying to the person who he needed to talk to. He forgot that other people didn't have the same luxury that he did when it came to traversing great distances in such a short space of time.

"So where are you going to live? Are you rooming with anyone?" The blonde haired woman questioned as she bent over to pull her jeans up. Turning back around, Erasa was about to say that he should get up and get dressed. As she straightened her back though, Erasa turned around and noticed that Gohan had gotten out of her bed and was fully dressed.

_I guess that's one of the benefits of having super speed _Erasa thought to herself as she casually pulled a top over her shoulders.

"So what are your plans for today Gohan?" Erasa asked as she got some breakfast out of the cupboard. Knowing her boyfriend (just the thought brought a smile to her face) loved to eat tons of food, the blonde haired woman chucked Gohan an apple to which he thanked her for and started eating it.

"Well I have to go and get the plans for my new house sometime today but apart from that I having nothing on the agenda? Is there anything that you want to do?" Gohan questioned to which Erasa had to think for a moment.

"Since we are going to be making this movie together, I think that it would be best if I can see you in action so that I can get an idea of what the plot is going to be." She already had the setting for the story made up in her mind. It was going to be a high school setting.

Gohan grinned and nodded. With their plans for the day set, Gohan, under the orders of Erasa got her laptop and put it in a travel bag. When she finished eating breakfast, the duo walked out the door.

"What are you doing?" Gohan questioned as he watched Erasa make her way over to a car.

"I'm driving us to the place that you need to go to silly." Erasa said as it if it was the dumbest question in the world.

"It's just that I thought that we could ride Air Gohan instead of going by car." Erasa's eyes widened! She couldn't believe what she had heard. She knew that saiyaman could fly but it never twigged with Gohan being saiyaman that she would get to go flying. Her fingers trembled with fear, trepidation and excitement all mixed into one.

"O-okay." Erasa shakily said as she walked over to Gohan who held his hands out.

"This is one of the complimentary bonuses you get when you get upgraded from friend to girlfriend." Gohan jokingly said with a smile on his face. This reassured Erasa a little bit more and she smiled slightly.

"Now, put your feet on top of mine and wrap your arms around my neck. I promise you will feel safe and I will never let you think for a second that there is a chance of me dropping you." After capsulizing her laptop and putting it in her handbag, Erasa walked over to her boyfriend

"Just close your eyes for a second." Gohan whispered into the ear of Erasa who nodded and pressed her head against Gohan's chest. This feeling of being able to embrace his girlfriend and protect her from absolutely everything that could possibly try and harm her was a feeling that was just as good as sex.

For the first time since seeing Gohan left for West City University, Erasa felt as if she was in a relationship. It felt damn good as far as the blonde haired woman was concerned and it was definitely something that she could get used to.

When she opened her eyes and looked around, all Erasa could see was the clear blue expanses of the sky. Immediately, she clung to her boyfriend. She would admit that she was scared as this was a very new and real experience for the girl.

Sensing this, Gohan released one arm that held Erasa securely and brought it up to her chin. It forced Erasa to look into the eyes of Gohan although those quickly closed when she felt Gohan's lips softly press onto her own.

The kiss definitely helped ease the nerves of Erasa. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Gohan said after they had broken off the kiss. Erasa turned her head down and look all around her. She could see absolutely everything that went into making Satan City the beautiful place that it is.

"This is amazing!" the blonde stated with utter joy. Everyone below her looked like an ant from this height!

"Standing still is great and all but how would you like to go flying?" Gohan questioned to which Erasa nodded. A big smile appeared on her face.

**x-X-x**

What was in essence a half minute journey turned into a half hour flight around Satan City. Erasa had to admit that this was the most fun that she had ever had in her life and it was all thanks to her boyfriend. The duo eventually dropped down on the ground and Erasa was happy that her feet touched solid ground. Her legs wobbled slightly as but she soon adjusted to normality.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Erasa screamed with utter jubilation. She couldn't believe what she had just done.

"Thanks for being the person I can share that experience with." Gohan said with a smile on his face. The black haired man knew that there wasn't anybody else that he would rather go flying with than Erasa.

The excitement of Erasa quickly turned into a smile as she stared into the eyes of Gohan. It was things like this that made her wonder how in the world he was still single. Surely some girl at his university must have seen this and wanted to be a part of it. She wasn't going to complain though as although the relationship was in the beginning stages, Erasa could easily see it being one that lasted a long time.

Erasa grabbed the hand of Gohan and interlocked it with her own. She also placed her head on the shoulder of Gohan. The black haired boy grinned as he felt normality. This was the first time that he felt like a normal guy his age. He didn't feel like he had to play catch up in terms of what society expected of him.

It didn't take long at all for Gohan and Erasa to get the plans to the new house and yet again, Erasa got a taste of what was something that she was going to have to get used to. Judging by the grin on her face she was all for that.

"Alright, now show me your skills my super hero." Erasa said once they landed back on the plot of land that Gohan had prepared. Gohan nodded and got set to work but not before sharing a quick kiss with Erasa.

Given the amount of work that he was going to be doing today, Gohan had a quick Ki search and found that no one was around. He assumed that they were all at their respective day jobs. This was something that he was very much thankful for.

"Multi form technique!" Gohan called out loudly which surprised Erasa. She had no idea what to expect and was shocked when she saw multiple versions of her boyfriend. She had never watched the fights during the world martial arts tournament apart from the ones that Videl had competed in. This meant that she had no idea what to expect and it produced a gobsmacked expression on the blonde haired girl's face when there were twenty Gohan's right in front of her.

The black haired man wasn't aware of this as he was already focused on the task at hand. He was already calculating in his head after reading the plans for the house what he needed to do first.

Thanks to the fact that he lived in a remote area, whenever something went wrong around the house, Gohan was the one to fix it. It was simply not feasible for someone to come out when he could learn how to do it himself.

The first objective on today's agenda for Gohan was setting up the plumbing. The original Gohan was managing all the work that his clones were doing. With twenty saiyans working all on the same foot this didn't take long at all.

"Wow, I thought all your super powers were for fighting, I never thought that they would have any uses outside of battle." Erasa commented as she watched her boyfriend hard at work.

"Yeah… after a while I realised that too haha. I was always making the excuse of having to go to the toilet until I remembered that I knew this technique." Gohan said whilst chuckling.

A look of realisation appeared on the woman's face. "Ahh! So that's how you fixed that. Everyone at school was wondering why you suddenly stopped needing to go to the toilet all the time!" Erasa laughed. Oh she knew just how much Videl would give for that information.

Gohan was already pouring the concrete onto the ground that two of the clones had been preparing whilst the others were doing the plumbing. Within ten minutes, the entire slab of concrete for the base floor and the pool had been done. Ki was used to speed up the process in which the concrete set much quicker than normal.

Just to make sure that the concrete properly set since it was on a hill and he didn't want any structural issues, Gohan decided that it was time for a lunch break. Erasa watched in fascination as her boyfriend released the technique and became one person.

"So what do you want to do for lunch?" Gohan questioned and Erasa could tell that there was a bit of eagerness to his voice.

Erasa giggled. "I thought that you would know the best place to eat since you have hollow legs." There was a small smirk on the blonde haired girl's face.

"Haha, okay then." Gohan said and once again the couple was in the air as they flew back into Orangewood as Gohan had his eyes firmly set on an all you can eat place.

**x-X-x**

"Hahaha, the look on the owner's face when he came out and saw just how much food you had eaten was priceless." Erasa said as she held onto her boyfriend's arm to prevent herself from falling over as she was laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah haha, I guess I am probably going to get banned from there but it was worth it. They made some tasty food."

"I don't think that I am ever going to get used to just how much food you are capable of eating." The blonde haired woman said as she straightened up her posture although she did not let go of her boyfriend's arm.

With lunch out of the way, Gohan decided that it was time to get back to work. He wanted a place to call his own as soon as possible. All it took was a quick 30 second flight and the couple were now at the property.

Erasa quickly set up shop sitting down at the base of a tree as she watched her boyfriend hard at work. One thing that she didn't think that shy little Gohan would do was get changed right in the open air into some more comfortable workout clothes. Of course, seeing him near naked wasn't an issue as she had seen it multiple times beforehand but she thought that he would never have the guts to do something like this given how much of his skin he covered up in high school.

Erasa was quickly realising just how much Gohan had grown up since she went to school with the black haired boy.

She didn't like guys acting macho and showing off their muscles purely for the sake of their ego but when she saw her boyfriend engaging his muscles for more than just vanity put butterflies into her stomach.

This was something that Gohan was unaware of as he had gotten down to business. He wanted to get out of living at home as soon as possible and that was something that he had complete control over. Sure he would miss the cooking of his mum but being able to live completely on his own terms was something that was simply too good of an opportunity to pass up on.

More importantly though, it would give both him and Erasa a place to be where they were not under the microscope of their respective parents. It would give them the freedom to fully explore the honeymoon phase of their relationship which was something that Gohan was definitely looking forward to.

Before that could happen though, the house needed to be built and after doing a quick Ki check, the saiyan got to work laying all of the steel frames for the house. Within half an hour and Gohan was already onto the next process.

Erasa watched in amazement as Gohan powered through laying the bricks. One and a half hours was all it took for every single brick of the three story house to be placed. If he didn't make it as a film producer than a career in the building industry was always on the cards as far as she was concerned.

With all of the steel in place, Gohan now poured concrete on top to form the second story. Once that was all manoeuvred into place and levelled out evenly, Gohan moved onto the third floor. Each level took half an hour as Gohan wanted to make sure that absolutely everything was perfect.

Sure, houses built normally took around eight months for a house of this size and he was doing it in a fraction of the time but he wanted to make sure that he didn't have to take longer than absolutely necessary. The saiyan desperately wanted to get started on his project.

Finally, with the roof done, Gohan set about to heat the concrete to make sure it set before people started coming home. He really didn't want to have to explain why there were so many copies of himself floating in mid-air.

To make matters worse, Erasa's laptop had run out of battery half an hour ago and Gohan really didn't want to make her wait any longer than he had to. When he was satisfied with his work, Gohan released the technique that he had been using all day. He didn't realise just how much it took out of him until it all came back to him. He even fell down to one knee as the flood of fatigue caused him to become dizzy.

Gohan quickly shrugged it off and jumped down onto the ground beside Erasa. He offered both of his hands out to his girlfriend to which she happily accepted. He snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her into his embrace as the duo looked over at the handiwork of Gohan.

"It's come along really nicely. even though it is only one day into it, you can already get a feel for what it is going to be like when it is completed." Erasa commented, impressed with Gohan's house building abilities.

"Yeah… So how's the story going?" Gohan curiously asked to which Erasa became a closed book.

"You can't ask that Gohan! If you critique a writer's work to early on before the plot is fully developed, it ruins the story. Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it as soon as it is ready." The fact that essentially Gohan was her boss was lost on the two. If he really wanted to, he could force the information out of the blonde but he knew that that would cause a rift between their relationship that would never be able to be fixed.

He didn't want to do that at all.

**x-X-x**

Gohan picked up Erasa early the next morning after her parents had left for work and they had gone over to the new house. Thankfully there was no rain overnight to slow down the process.

Over the night Gohan had decided to change the plans. Instead of a 7 bedroom, 3 bathroom house, he was now going to have a five bedroom one with each bedroom having an ensuite. Also, having two kitchens seemed stupid in retrospect so he decided that there would be just one large one. Thankfully none of the floors had walls apart from the outside ones erected yet.

This was what Gohan had to do today. By the time lunch time had come around, all of the rooms had been created. The house was finally coming together and Gohan could see potentially moving in tomorrow if everything went well. It wouldn't be finished but he could definitely live in the house whilst he did the final touches.

After lunch, Erasa spoke up. "With all of the stuff that you have been doing, my mind couldn't help but wonder about how you're going to decorate the inside. I thought that maybe I could help out a bit." She was a bit nervous as she wasn't sure whether or not asking this was something that was too soon into the relationship with the implications that it could lead to.

Thankfully Gohan didn't see it as that. He simply saw it as a friend offering some help. He knew that he sure as hell had no idea what he was doing when it came to making a house look good. "That would be great!" If Erasa had a hand in the design process, then there was hopefully more incentive for her to be around more.

By the end of the day the exterior of the house was in place with the large amount of glass being put in, all of the cabling had been installed, the outside walls rendered in a light grey and the floors being tiled and carpeted respectively.

The house was able to be lived in right now but Gohan didn't particularly want to sleep on just carpet with no pillows or blankets.

**x-X-x**

He felt a bit awkward as Erasa had said that it was okay for him to come inside although she was just about to enter the shower. Gohan knew that he shouldn't feel this way since this was his girlfriend's house but there were just some things that he wasn't used to yet.

Thankfully he only had to wait five minutes for his girlfriend Erasa to finish her shower and walk out with only wearing a towel. He couldn't help but stare as he watched the last few drops of water fall into Erasa's rather ample cleavage.

There was a smirk on the face of Erasa as she ignored her boyfriend. She liked the fact that he stared. It showed the fact that he found her attractive and it boosted her confidence a little bit.

The blonde walked up to her closet and searched through it for something good to wear. In the end she settled for a cream coloured shirt and a pair of jean short shorts. With this done she walked over to cabinet.

Since her boyfriend was watching over her shoulder, Erasa made an effort to find matching bra and panties. Normally she wouldn't do this and just wear the first that she pulled out but she wanted to give off the impression that she was organized.

"You can't wear those." Gohan said and in hindsight, he probably could have worded things a bit better.

The second that Erasa heard this, she immediately turned around, hands on her hips and a Videl-like menacing glare on her face. "And just why can't I?" Erasa questioned, daring her boyfriend not say something stupid again.

Gohan gulped realising just what his words could be interpreted as. He didn't want her thinking that he got to control how she dressed. "Oh! I just thought that it would be better celebrating in a pool." Gohan said, hoping that this was enough to appease Erasa.

Thankfully it was and the girl noticed that Gohan was wearing a pair of board shorts to go along with this thought.

**x-X-x**

It was finally done, the whole day had been spent by both Erasa and Gohan going out to different furniture shops and the house was fully furnished and it was ready to be used. If he had to admit to himself, the house looked amazing and he knew that he couldn't have done it without his wonderful girlfriend.

The two of them stood outside the front of the house and watched how all of the lights lit up the place to look amazing. He was confident that if he wanted to, he could sell the place for about twenty million. That was just shy of 15 million dollar profit but because that was something that was never on the mind of Gohan. He wanted to live in this place for a long, long time.

They even had a bottle of champagne to celebrate with.

Eventually they made their way up to the master bedroom which was on the third floor. Because of the large amount of glass used in this room specifically, you were able to see all of the Orangewood nightlife without even having to move out of bed. "You're going to have a great time living here, the view is totally amazeballs!" The blonde said as she stood right next to the window overlooking Satan City.

Whilst Gohan's house wasn't anywhere near as big as the mansion that Videl lived in, she honestly preferred it that way. This place was in a far better location and it was not so big that you felt isolated and alone. If she was honest with herself, there was a bit of jealousy at just how much money Gohan had access to.

Sure he didn't showboat and throw it in your face but it definitely seemed as if Gohan didn't have to be the poor college student that she was. She planned on moving out of home now that she had her degree and knew that she would absolutely no chance whatsoever of living in a place that was even half as good as this.

"Yeah but I think that the best way to enjoy this moment is to celebrate." Gohan said as he came up behind Erasa and wrapped his arms around her waist. He did this in conjunction with kissing the back of her neck.

Sure, she was used to guys having high sex drives but it seemed that Gohan took the cake. As much as she too loved sex, she didn't know whether or not she would be able to keep up long term with her partner.

That being said, having a muscly and ridiculously shredded body pressing into her back definitely helped matters. Not satisfied with what was happening, Erasa turned around in the embrace of Gohan and pressed her lips onto his. Almost immediately, Gohan raised his hands and cupped her cheeks. The kiss quickly deepened from slight pecking of the lips into full blown make out session.

The more that they kissed, Erasa found herself thinking that her previous thoughts were retarded. Eventually the couple had to break apart for air. As she opened her eyes, Erasa saw a smirk on the face of Gohan. After having spent a frequent amount of time around this new and improved Gohan, she knew that he was capable of being devious when he wanted to be.

She planned to continue on the kiss after she had gotten her breath back but as it turned out, Gohan had gotten out of the embrace and was nowhere to be seen. In a matter of seconds, Erasa found herself in a completely different location. She promptly screamed as she forgot that Gohan was capable of such a thing.

Laughter brought the blonde haired woman out of her funk as she looked around and saw the cackling visage of her boyfriend. He was too busy laughing to take any notice of her and she used this to her full advantage. Despite the fact that she was not strong like him or even Videl, Erasa managed to push Gohan with all of her effort.

The resulting action forced him into the water of the nearby pool. A smirk appeared on the face of Erasa as she felt that she got apt revenge on her other half. The laughter stopped immediately as Gohan took off his shirt underwater and threw it over to the side.

The black haired man stood up in the water and calmly walked over to the water's edge. He placed his hands on the pavers and pulled up the rest of his body to get out of the water.

It was one thing to see him walk around without a top on. It was another thing to see him with muscles flexing and water dripping off of his body. It forced Erasa to bite her lower lip softly to prevent herself from open mouth gaping. She had truly won the lottery when it came to the looks of her boyfriend.

Not caring at all about the clothes that Erasa was wearing at the time, Gohan pressed his sopping wet frame right onto her own. He didn't hesitate at all in pulling the t-shirt that Erasa was wearing over her head not that there was any form of resistance though.

He quickly resumed the kiss. Erasa forgot about what was going on as she was enraptured in the kiss that she didn't realise that Gohan had unbuttoned her shorts until they were already around her ankles. She was surprised and yelped into the kiss when her boyfriend lifted her legs out of the clothes so she was left in just her bathing suit.

When she opened her eyes, Erasa found herself sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs dangling in the water. Looking down she noticed that Gohan was in the water with his chest and head sticking out.

Before she could even mentioning anything, Gohan had taken it upon himself to pull her light blue bikini to the side to reveal her pussy. She hadn't had any oral sex in a while so she was in rush whatsoever to stop Gohan. Most guysthat she had been with previously refused to do it because they thought it was gross.

What she didn't know was that Gohan, with his incredibly sensitive nose found the smell not the greatest. Because she was his girlfriend though, he wanted to do this so that she properly enjoyed herself. He had read that some women didn't orgasm from regular sex. There was that and there was also the fact that he hadn't done this in a long time and he wanted to improve his skills.

He had only done this once but he used the technique that served him so well during their coming together in the taxi. After putting his fingers inside Erasa, Gohan started moving them independently.

"Oh!" Erasa moaned as she felt the fingers moving right over the top of her g-spot. She was a bit dry before Gohan entered in her but within 15 seconds she was ready for penetration.

This wasn't good enough for Gohan though as his ego got bigger and bigger as he heard the moans coming from Erasa. Wanting to make them last longer and become even louder, Gohan pressed his tongue right into the exposed clit of the blonde haired girl. "Ahh!" Erasa screamed as she felt the new sensation.

Gohan managed to find the right mix of licking, sucking and rubbing Erasa's clit with his other hand. "G-Gohan! I-I-I'm about to cum! I can't hold it back any longer." Erasa shouted with her eyes glued shut. Sure, looking over the Satan City skyline from the infinity pool was great and all but she had to focus on making the pleasure last as long as possible.

Gohan brought his lips off from the clit of Erasa. There was a moan of disapproval at this action. "Let it go Erasa, let it go at full power!" Gohan called out and placed his left hand on the skin surrounding the clitoris of Erasa. He softly pinched it and rolled one finger over the top of the other. This was all as he licked the lower lips of Erasa in an upwards motion so that he could connect with her g-spot.

"AHH!" Erasa screamed as her vagina convulsed itself as the pleasure coming from all of the outside stimulation was just too much. It tipped her nervous system over to the point that her legs were shaking uncontrollably and her toes curled tightly. She lost control of her arms which were supporting her and Erasa fell onto her back.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was on the verge of fainting due to the sharp change in blood pressure. If he had known this, Gohan would have done something about it. Instead, he was busily slurping up the fluids that came gushing out of Erasa's pussy.

Once he was done licking up the liquids that squirted out of her vagina and into his mouth, Gohan got with a smile on his face as he saw Erasa who was slowly coming back out of her orgasm induced haze.

"That was the best orgasm that I have ever had." Erasa stated. She was so exhausted that she didn't even have any energy to say it with enthusiasm. The smile that was on the face of Gohan quickly turned into a very Vegeta like smirk as he heard this.

He didn't say anything; Gohan simply picked up Erasa with her arms finding themselves wrapping around his neck. The blonde haired girl quickly initiated a kiss to which Gohan responded. The saiyan travelled through the water until he reached the opposite side of the pool which had a glass wall.

One of the hands that were on Erasa's waist quickly moved down to his board shorts, undid the string and pulled off his clothes so that he was in the nude. Erasa didn't have to wait long for her bottom half to be completely nude as Gohan pulled down her bikini bottoms.

He wasn't completely hard but after a few tugs, Gohan was hard enough that when he entered inside Erasa, he could still feel it. the saiyan didn't bother waiting as he started to thrust slowly which made him harden up.

"Ahh" Erasa moaned as she felt the sensations of a dick inside of her. She wrapped her legs around the waist of her boyfriend to properly open up her hips to allow for better access.

Gohan brought his hands up to the breasts of Erasa that he hadn't touched. Pulling the bikini to the sides, it pushed her breasts to the centre which made look even bigger.

Aggressively, Gohan groped one breast whilst the other was occupied by his mouth. He didn't bother hiding back a smirk as he heard the sounds coming from the mouth of Erasa. "Mmm, stop for a sec." Erasa panted moving Gohan's head away from her boobs.

Gohan curiously looked up. Erasa got off of his power pole and turned around so that she was facing the City with her front pressed against the glass pool wall. With the height of the pool, it meant that Erasa's breasts were not in the water and were instead resting on the top of the pool edge.

The saiyan male didn't waste any time re-entering his girlfriend and quickly got to kissing the back of her neck whilst massaging her nipples. The thrill of the fact that they were having sex in the open air was enough to get Gohan hornier than he normally was.

He hadn't had sex in water before but it was not as good as what he thought it would be. With the amount of water that inside of Erasa, it made the sex not as pleasurable. He couldn't feel as much as normal. This was why he quickly decided to move both he and his girlfriend to the pavement nearby the pool.

Erasa was thankful that she didn't have to say anything as she didn't like it that much. With the water drained out, Gohan entered her and immediately, it felt much better. He assumed the same thing for his girlfriend.

**x-X-x**

After everything was done and they had finished celebrating the new house, both Erasa and Gohan crashed on his brand new bed for the first time. He couldn't be happier with how his life was going right now but he knew that this was only just beginning. The real work would be starting tomorrow.


End file.
